Sleepless Night
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: An Itasasu One-Shot...Yeah That's all I'm going to say. The title explains some of it already *Blush*


**Itasasu One-Shot**

**"Sleepless Night"**

**

* * *

**

Itachi sat in his room thinking about Sasuke...And for the thousandth time...He got hard. He knew he was in love with Sasuke, At first he thought it was just a phase of brother love, But one day when he was masturbating in the shower he moaned Sasuke's name, Then ever since then he started having dreams of them fucking and when he jacks off he'll close his eyes and picture Sasuke touching him. It was then he realized he was in love, With an 8 year old, And not to mention his own brother! But, He just couldn't stop these feelings he loved him so much that it hurt to see him sad, It hurt to see him alone, And it hurt to see him talking to anyone.

Yes, Itachi was the very jealous type, If he ever sees Sasuke talking or hanging out with his friend Naruto and how Naruto would jump on Sasuke, He would have to leave the room and go kick his pillows ass.

* * *

Itachi unbuttoned his pants and began stroking him dick, He closed his eyes and picture Sasuke naked under him, Making love.

Itachi moaned as he continued to stroke his hard member.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Itachi groaned and stood up, Then pulled and buttoned back his pants and slouched to the door, His eyes widened when he opened it, Sasuke was standing there crying.

"Sasuke...What's wrong Otouto..?"

"I-I Had a nightmare Aniki, It was so scary...Y-You died...And...I-I wanted to see...If you were ok..."

"Don't worry...I'm fine...It was just a dream..."

"Oh, Ok...I-I'm really sorry for bugging you Itachi...I'll just leave now then..." Sasuke looked down and began to walk off, Itachi felt his heart sink.

"Wait Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around blushing "Huh?"

"Why don't you come in for a while?"

"Really?!" Sasuke said excited

"Yep..."

"Thanks so much Aniki!" Sasuke shouted as he ran and jumped into Itachi's bed. Itachi smirked and locked the door.

"Itachi...Can you come lay with me?" Sasuke asked with a flushed face.

"Sure thing Otouto..." Itachi strolled over to Sasuke and took off his shirt then laid down. Sasuke groaned.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I don't know...It's just lately I've been...Feeling weird...down there..."

Itachi's eyes widened to see that Sasuke was hard.

"W-What does it mean Nii-san? Is it broken?"

Itachi chuckled "No Otouto it isn't broken...You're just in love..."

"I-In love?"

"Yep...Think about it before that happens what do you think about..?"

"...You..."

"Oh, Really now...?" Itachi said trying to hide his excitement. Sasuke blushed, Then nodded. "Well Sasuke...It just so happens that I know a way to get rid of that...Problem down there..."

"H-How Aniki?"

Itachi smirked and place his lips ontop of Sasuke's, He pulled away and saw that Sasuke's entire face resembled that of a tomato.

"Now, How did that feel Otouto?"

"Good...Can you do it again...?"

Itachi nodded as he kissed Sasuke again, This time he licked Sasuke's bottom lip and slowly forced it open and placed his tongue inside and explored. He pulled away seconds late knowing Sasuke was running out of breath.

"Why don't I take care of you're problem now...?" Itachi suggested, Then he pushed Sasuke down farther into the bed and crawled ontop of him and removed Sasuke's pants.

"Don't worry Otouto...I won't hurt you..."

"I know you won't...I-I trust you Nii-san..."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's boxers down and began to caress Sasuke's balls, Earning a juicy moan from the younger one Itachi began hard as well.

"Sasuke...I want you to relax ok?"

Sasuke nodded, And Itachi proceeded back to Sasuke's dick and jerked at it, A couple seconds later Itachi felt something wet hit his hand. Smirking he lifted it up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Taste..?"

"W-What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Just try it...."

Sasuke licked the cum off of Itachi's hand.

"What's it taste like Otouto.?"

"...Salty..."

Itachi chucked, Then pulled his pants down.

"This is going to hurt Otouto but, I don't have time to prepare you...I'm just way to hard."

Sasuke nodded, And Itachi perked his penis at Sasuke's entrance, Then pushed in.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Relax Sasuke...Relax..." Itachi said as he kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.

Itachi trusted in a couple more times and Sasuke just moaned in pleaser.

"Sasuke...This might feel a little weird but...I'm going to-" Itachi spilled inside Sasuke. Then pulled out.

"Aniki...?"

"Yes Otouto..."

"I think...I love you..."

Itachi place a kiss on Sasuke's forehead

"Sasuke...I **know **I love you..."

* * *

**Yay I think that was my second one-shot, And my like 5 or 15th lemon xDD Eh, Who's counting though...?**

**Anyways R&R**

**Songs listened to while typing:**

**~ "Leave Out All The Rest" (Linkin Park)**

**Hope you liked it...**

**~Sasu-chan~  
**


End file.
